


Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Benefits of height difference, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best answer is a simple one. Or: Holtzmann should really just ask for help once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Keeps Lifting Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I apparently wrote in the middle of the night. Title from the song (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher by Jackie Wilson. I recommend giving it a listen while you read. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and seek no profit.

Holtzmann took a minute to study her layout. She’d done well in calculating the perfect running distance but she needed to increase her speed. Surely, if she ran just a half a second faster, she could gain the 3 inches she needed to reach her intended target. She took a deep breath then returned to her earlier starting place. 

_One.Two. Three._

She ran, jumped, and fell for the third time. “Uh,” she groaned. She lifted up on her elbows and squeezed her eyes, noting the growing pain in her lower back. She sighed and opened her eyes, surprised to find Patty’s inquisitive glare lowered in her direction.

"Whatcha doing?"

Holtz sat up all the way and rubbed her back. "Rethinking my brain's ability to take into account simple measurements and the basic laws of physics."

"Hmm," Patty took a look at the small trampoline and the line of space holtz cleared in her lab earlier. "Is there a reason you have this tiny trampoline in here?"

Holtz rolled her eyes, for all of Patty’s improved understanding of science and the paranormal, she had yet to spot obvious requisition procedures. "I needed it to gain some height."

Patty quirked an eyebrow. "I know it’s hard sometimes for you to simplify things for us common folk but could you please explain what you needed this height for exactly?"

Holtz pointed to a small part a few shelves higher than Patty and stated, "I need that."

Patty looked up at the part then back at Holtzmann and shrugged. "Well damn girl, why didn't you say so?"

Patty extended her hand to help Holtzmann up. When Holtzmann righted herself, she brushed off her pants and sighed. Suddenly, she felt Patty’s hands, firm and gentle, take their place on either side of her hips. Hands she'd imagined in those very places many times but more in circumstances that invoked a bed, her work table, or Patty’s office couch. Patty lifted her a moment later. "Just let me know when you got it."

Holtz reached forward and grabbed the part but hesitated a moment before she called out, "Aquired."

Patty let her down gently and whispered in her ear, "all you gotta do is ask baby."

Holtzmann nodded quickly. "Noted."

Patty winked and made her way back to her office. In the next couple of days, Holtzmann set about building a launching arm that may or may not have strategically shot parts she needed on high shelves. 


End file.
